1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning system and a method of controlling the operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vapor compression refrigerating cycle air-conditioner has been widely used as a conventional air-conditioning system. A vapor adsorption cycle air-conditioner is also known as another type of air-conditioning system. An example of the vapor adsorption cycle air-conditioner is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No.5-272832.
In spite of its advantage that other thermal energy can be introduced in the process of regenerating the adsorbent, this type of vapor adsorption cycle air-conditioner has various problems pointed out. An especially serious problem posed when using the vapor absorption cycle air-conditioner is that the vapor adsorption cycle air-conditioner itself fails to operate unless the adsorbent is kept in a predetermined temperature environment. In other words, the operation of the vapor adsorption cycle air-conditioner always requires temperature restrictions for the adsorbent. This is one of the stumbling blocks to the extension of the use of the vapor adsorption cycle air-conditioner.